Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities ABSTRACT The City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center (COHCCC) has been committed to the education and training the next generation of staff, clinicians, and researchers for 30 years. Over the past funding cycle, high school and undergraduate students received intensive research experiences through the Eugene & Ruth Roberts Summer Academy, established in 1960, and with support from a Continuing Umbrella of Research Experience supplement since 2001 to support students from underserved groups; the Irell and Manella Graduate School of Biological Sciences was re-accredited, with commendation, for ten years by the Western Association of Schools and Colleges Senior College and University Commission; a new postdoctoral training program (T32CA186895) focused on DNA damage response and oncogenic and signaling was awarded; the Paul Calabresi Career Development Award for Clinical Oncology (K12CA001727) was renewed; the CME program received Accreditation with Commendation, for the second time, from the Accreditation Council for Continuing Medical Education; and nine NCI-funded R25 grants continued to provide training opportunities for regional and national physicians and allied health professionals. The Education and Training Core is overseen by Joanne Mortimer, MD, and led by an Education Council of 17 institutional leaders who represent training initiatives across the campus and community. The Council meets monthly and provides oversight for developing new educational courses, coordinating cancer-related education across COH, fostering the career development of our trainees and faculty, evaluating the efficacy of our educational programs, and ensuring that training in core competencies is provided. The institutional and CCSG leadership are dedicated to investing in the education of researchers, clinicians, staff, and the community. In the current funding climate, faculty need additional training to become independent researchers, and the COHCCC is committed to supporting training opportunities through additional seminars and workshops, as well as travel funds for trainees to attend and present at national meetings.